Jealousy Looks Good on You
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is really jealous because you're with Tabitha and not him, so he shows you who you belong to. Reader is bi.


He was jealous, so undeniably jealous. You could see it his face every time that you kissed your girlfriend, Tabitha, right in front of him. You did this on purpose, whenever you reached in to kiss her, you made sure from the corner of your eye that he was in your sights. You loved getting a rise out of him, it was amusing to watch to say the least.

You knew that he wanted you, he'd flirt with you whenever the opportunity stroke and he would always try to get your attention with or without your girlfriend in the room.

You enjoyed Tabitha's company and she was one hell of a kisser, but you enjoyed Jerome's envy more. You didn't know that playing hard to get could be so much fun until you met the redhead.

You relished in every growl and hiss that fell from his lips whenever he saw you and Tabitha together, she was his competition. With every fiber of his being, he loathed whenever you would cling to your girlfriend, giggling and chatting away in any room of the penthouse. You were his and he was going to make damn sure of that.

One night when there was nothing to do and you knew he was home, it was your opportune moment to provoke him even further. You decided to put on a show for the redhead, though it was one he didn't have front row seats to.

You were moaning your girlfriend's name out repeatedly as she went down on you. You made sure he could hear every moan and gasp that escaped your lips. When you closed your eyes, you could picture the grimace on the ginger's face and just how irate he must have been as he heard it all play out.

"Oh Tabitha, fuck, that feels so good!" you breathed out as you held onto her head with a firm grip, your moans echoing around the room.

When you finally came, you cried her name out through a heavy pant. She pulled away with a loud pop, chuckling softly as she swayed her tongue across her lips.

"Mhm, you're so much fun, Y/N," she pecked your cheek after giving you a chance to breathe, your body heaving after your release.

"You're not so bad yourself," you said with a playful giggle. You both lied there for a little while, focusing on catching your breath.

You slid off the bed when you finally regained the strength to move your legs again, slipping your clothes back on and then turned to look behind your shoulder, smiling tenderly at your girlfriend, "We need to do that more often," you laughed loudly, just to get under that ginger's skin even more so.

"Oh we will, maybe next time we can do it on my half-assed brother's desk," she suggested with a smirk as she dressed herself and you nodded your head in agreement.

"Sounds like a date," you giggled before leaving her room and waving back at her before you did.

You started humming to yourself as you made your way to the kitchen, only to be hauled into another room suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped your waist and backed you up against the wall. The door was slammed shut and the lighting of the room was dim but you could still clearly see that it was the ginger. His jaw was jutted out and he bared his teeth in frustration.

"Woah easy, ginger, I'm fragile," you teased, chortling to yourself in amusement. "What did I do this time?"

"What did you do?" he asked in a hiss, "Well, let's see..." he cocked his head to the side and mockingly tapped his chin with his finger. "Oh yeah! You were moaning like a fucking whore in the next room," he growled, his eyes were wide, rage and venom dripping from every word that left his lips. He seemed to study you with his eyes narrowed, as if sizing you up, before one hand went to your throat and the other placed itself behind your head. Jolts of electricity raced through your body as he leaned his body in, pressing you hard against the wall, his lips a fraction of an inch from yours. He didn't squeeze your throat, just held you by it, forcing you to maintain eye contact.

"Well that's what happens when your girlfriend goes down on you, sorry, I didn't realize that you were still home, how inconsiderate of me," you lied, a short laugh escaping your lips, squirming a little against the wall because of his firm grip on you. "Why does it even matter to you anyway?" you asked, even though you half knew the answer.

"It matters to me, because you are mine," he intoned through clenched teeth.

You laughed softly in response, causing him to snap at you, "What's so funny, huh?"

You continued to laugh, you felt like patting yourself on the back because you didn't realize he could get this jealous, it was a revelation that's for sure.

"Answer me," he barked.

He looked you dead in the eye, his breathing slowly increasing from silent to heavy, but you stood there silently, just to irk him further.

"Answer the fucking question!" he gritted his teeth, "what's so fucking funny? You think I'm joking?"

"Well, that's news to me, Jerome," you replied with a feign dumbfounded look before adding, "Care to elaborate how that's so?" you retorted, challenging him.

With a dangerous curl of his lip, he suddenly moved his mouth to your ear, sucking in your earlobe and nipping it between his teeth. A startled gasp erupted from your lips as you felt heat pooling between your legs. He tilted your head to the side with a little force of his thumb, exposing your neck for his mouth to ravage. You moaned as he ran his tongue along the artery there, pausing to suck just below your jaw. The hand not holding your head in place scraped at the neckline of your shirt, ripping the fabric as he yanked your bra strap to the side and bared your entire shoulder.

He moved his mouth along the newly exposed skin, beginning to grind his ever growing hardness against your thigh. Your eyes rolled in ecstasy as his hand moved down to squeeze your breast through your shirt, giving your nipple a harsh pinch before continuing down your stomach and finally up under the hem of your skirt.

His hand soon found the searing heat of your mound, pressing his fingertips against your wet panties. He wanted to hear you moan like you had moaned for Tabitha. Except, he wanted more than that. He wanted to hear you moan louder, and with more passion. He wanted you to scream out his name.

"If you're going to moan like a little bitch, it's going to be for me and me only. You hear me?" he hissed, his hand moving back to your neck to give it a tight squeeze, making you gasp upon the possessive gesture.

"Earn it then," you blurted out suddenly and he just laughed devilishly in response. Your hands clutched at his shoulders as he moved his fingers against you, teasing you and promising you more, touching you in just the right areas to make you writhe and moan with the rhythm of his hand.

He let go of your neck and grabbed both of your hands, forcing them up and over your head, pinning them to the wall. In the blink of an eye, he had ripped your panties off of you and let the pieces drop to the ground. He unzipped his pants in a hurry, pulling out his throbbing member to press against your wet heat.

He brought his face back in front of yours, loving the lust he saw in your expression, and the way you couldn't even seem to focus your eyes through the desire. As much fun as Tabitha was, the ginger brought so much more excitement and your body couldn't wait for him to unleash all that pent-up frustration.

"Now, do you want me inside of you?" he asked, his voice thick and low. You nodded your head emphatically and bit your lower lip. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out to caress that lip, "Tell me," he commanded with a growl. You opened your mouth to speak but he instantly invaded it with his tongue. He sucked at your lips and tongue hungrily, claiming your mouth as his as he rubbed the tip of his member up and down over your silt.

When he pulled away to take a breath, your head fell back and you let out a small cry, "Please," you whined breathlessly.

"Please what?" he asked hoarsely, pressing the head of his member inside you just enough to tease, making you utter a loud gasp upon the contact, your walls clenching around it immediately. "I need you to say it, you bitch," he rasped.

"Please fuck me," you begged, your body beginning to tremble against his.

"Not so tough now, huh? You little slut," he smirked. A shudder of heated desire coursed through his entire body upon hearing you say those words and he entered you, roughly grabbing you under your thighs and hoisting you up against the wall.

With one harsh thrust, he slipped his member inside you almost completely, throwing his head back and grunting with the effort, watching you take him in and relishing your opened mouth moans.

"Who is the only one allowed to do wicked things to you, doll?" he asked as he withdrew his member slowly until only the tip remained, needing to hear you answer his question first.

Your eyes slid shut before you answered, "You are, Jerome," your voice was a tiny mewl, already weak from lust.

"That's right," he breathed with a smirk as he bucked his hips against yours harder and deeper. Your hands balled into tight fists as he kept them planted against the wall. You leaned your head forward and bit his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him and causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"Your little girlfriend is no longer allowed to play with this pretty cunt. Tell me, who is the only one who is allowed?" he urged. His hands grappled your thighs and ass, the skin bruised under his rough affections, but you didn't mind, and he loved the idea of your body being marked by him, because he had branded you as his. A sudden vision invaded his mind of your girlfriend, thrusting against you ferociously as he bent you over.

"You are!" you cried out as you clawed at the wall in front of you.

"Mhm, good answer. Now why is that, you little slut?" he questioned in a gruff tone. He disengaged and spun you around, grabbing a hip with one hand and pushing you over with the other. You moaned out blissfully when he entered you again from behind, his fingertips digging into your hip more with each wild thrust.

"You can't play with Tabitha anymore, no matter how much you want to. So she can't fuck you anymore, can she?" he snarled, his tone dark and merciless.

You shook your head, answering around a loud pant, "No, Jerome..."

He bent you over slightly, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling as his pelvis connected with your ass over and over again. "And why is that?" he demanded.

You tilted your head back a little, replying in a shaky breath, "Because I'm yours. I'm yours, Jerome, oh please.."

"Good girl," he praised. His breath became a ragged panting as his movement quickened and intensified. He let go of your hair to use both hands on your hips, slamming into you with all of the force he could muster. "Say it again, you bitch," he ordered, every word uttered in a hoarse tone.

"I'm yours," you whispered, the plea plainly evident in your voice. "I'm yours, Jerome. Yours to fuck."

"Mine," he growled possessively, his thrusts punishingly hard into you and you braced yourself against the wall for his fierce rhythm. "All mine," he repeated. "Fuck, you have such a hot little pussy and it's all mine," he said. The words were interspersed with grunts as his cock swelled and throbbed.

Your eyes were closed tightly, your moist lips parted as you took in deep, gasping breaths. Your slick walls held onto him tighter, refusing to let him go as your thighs shuddered. You used the wall as leverage as you bounced up and down on him feverishly, like you didn't know how to do anything else.

He gripped your hips, keeping you angled just right so that he rubbed over your g-spot with each snap of his hips. The room filled with the lascivious noises of flesh on flesh. Your mind went black with the overwhelming pleasure and you repeated his name like it was the only thing you could remember to say.

"Open your eyes, doll," he demanded. "Watch me make you come."

Your body went taut and you arched your back as the orgasm rocked through you. You were vaguely aware of him wrapping an arm around you to keep you from collapsing as he continued to thrust, driving forward through your body clenching around him and finally coming deep inside you with a shout. You both shuttered and fought to regain your breath.

He pulled out of you slowly, gasping for air still. He looked you over, seeing that you were unsteady on your feet. "Now do you understand, doll?" he scoffed, a wide smirk stretching across his face. You were panting still, your tongue running over your lips as you turned your eyes to his face.

He held your gaze until you were both breathing regularly again, taking a handful of your hair in his hand and pulling your face within kissing distance. "Or do you need me to demonstrate again that you belong to me?" he continued in a growl.

You nodded your head, flicking you tongue out to run over his bottom lip eagerly. "I think I need an in depth demonstration," you used, reaching out to trail your fingertips over his reemerging erection. "I'm a slow longer," you added, giggling as you dared him.

With a grunt and a grin, he took you by the wrist and led you to his bed, throwing you down on it. It was going to be a long night, full of instruction.


End file.
